steven galaxy
by RocketSniper
Summary: Steven universe dark reboot where steven universe gains the powers of galaxy!


Steven woke up. His head hurt.

"Ow, my head hurts!", Steven exclaimed.

An eeries silence greted him.

Steven sta up. He was alone, in his room, surrounded by the normal walls that used to comfort him. In this darkness, the comfort was gone, resplaced by a sad darknes. A spooky spookiness filled the room.

"Where am I?" Steven thought, sitting up.

Still nothing from the rest of the house.

"Opal? Amethyst? Diamond? Platinum? Pearl?" stevie said into the darkness.

Still nobody responded.

"This is weird and also my head hurts" thought steve, his head hurting.

Steven sat up.

"Where is everyone." he shouted into the darkness.

The darkness echoed his voice back to him.

"Hello?" said steven, sitting scared.

Nobody said anything.

"Guys this isn't funny."

Steven looked around the room, but there was nobody there in the room with him in the room.

"Guys?"

Steven got up.

The room was dark, darker than it had ever been before. Steven looked around, but it was too dark to see.

"Guys why is it so dark?" Steven said into the dark

Don't forget to like and subscribe and leave a comment below if youw ant more steven universe content

Steven sat up with a start

a spooky voice said "steeeveennn"

Steven interrobanged "Who's there!?"

a spooky voice said "steeeveennn"

Steven interrupted "Who is there!? What do you want!?"

a spooky voice said "steeeveennn list-"

steven said "Hello?"

a spooky voice said "Steeeveennn I am your-"

Steven said "Is that you opal I know you like your pranks"

a spooky voice said "Steeeveennn stop interrup-"

Steven said "I will fight you"

and steven punched the spooky voice in the throat

a spooky voice said "hrk" because it was punched in the throat

and then steven said "I am steven universe no longer because i defeated you and have gained enough power to be more powerful now and have gained power"

so steven said "I am now steven galaxy" and became steven galaxy

Don't forget to like and subscribe and leave a comment below if youw ant more steven universe content

Stevne stood up, and looked around him. The room was brighter then ever before, his new power illuminating the darkness around him making it no longer darkness but brightness because it was lighter now that it wasn't as dark because of his light. Steven galaxy was a brighter, stronger man now.

Or was he?

Steven looked around him.

The room that had brought him joy what felt like only minutes before now brought him sorrow. Had he always been this childish? The fluffly unicorn squickly plush on the ground brought him negative emotions because of his newfound perspective on the situation.

"Anyone there?"

nobydoy responded.

Steven went to his door.

Steven opened the door.

The door opened.

Steven looked through the door.

The hallway was dark, but when steven looked through it it was brightened because he can see through the dark by lighting it up now that he his steven galaxy.

Steven went through the door.

"Hello is anyone there?"

This wasn't his normal bedroom hallway, it was something else. somehow it was more well described, it was less nondescript, it had different colors in ways that his hallway could not have possibly compared.

Noruto who is boruto's son who is naruto's son appeared with his hands pressed palsm and feingers together. "Are you suprosid to see me?" he said

Don't forget to like and subscribe and leave a comment below if you want more noruto content

Sunddenly Noruto vanished into thin air because SOMEONE didn't like or subscribe or leave a comment, and was replaced with Momo from "I don't know because it's in taiwanese" the taiwanese show

Momo said "Kawaii ne? huu hee!"

becauseMomo was the real character and ignore that stuff about noruto from earlier

Steven was stunned. What was this languuage? What is taiwan? Why does he know this is taiwanese? Where is everybody? Why is not dark?

Steven said "I am steven Galaxy now, I used to be steven universe but now I am galaxy"

Momo said "Watashi namae wa Momo desu. Anata namae desuka?"

Steven said "I am steven Galaxy now."

Momo said "I am momo, do you speak english?"

Steven said "I am steven galaxy but I used to be steven universe"

Momo saiid "Hello GaALAXY"

Steven said "Have you seen Oapl or Amethyst? I need to show them my new powers"

"I have no tseen them"

"Oh ok"

steven walked past Momo and ended up in the kitchedn that wasn't his kitchen.

"Is this a kitchen?" steven asked, but noboyd was there

"I will make a sandwich" said steven, who then ate a sandwich that he had made with peanut butter, jjelly, ham and turkey.

See more on my channeln and don't forget to check out my where youll get excluesive content liek chapters before they're released and special codes that ou con only get there to read free skillshare books online

"Hello is anyone there?" said Steven hoping to get a glimpse of one of his glorious comrades who usually check in on, save, and sometimes scold him

Pearl appeared out of seemingly nowhere, holding a butcher knife.

"Hello Steven" said Pearl, brandishing the nife.

"Hello pearl come here and give me a hug" said steven galaxy, who was steven universe

"You are not steven universe, steven galaxy" said pearl, holding the knife closely, her hand shaking. "You are steven galaxy, not seven universe".

Steven baced up, close to where he ate teh wandwich.

"Pearl are you ok whta 's happening I'm still steven" said steven, who was still steven

"I AM PEARL! shouted pearl, dropping the knife".

Pearl shouted tis then droppped her knife

"I WILL FIGHT YOU NOW!" said pearl in almost a whisper, threatening steven galaxy from accross the room with a voice that spelled doom.

Pearl droped her knife, then shot laser across to steven's face BUT HE WAS TOO FAST! !steven shot laser back at pearl!

"Why will you not die." asked peral, screaming

"why are you doing this" shouted steven.

"Because you are not universe steven1" said pearl

"I am still universe but also galaxy!" said steven

and then the beam collision exploded and steven blew up and pearl blew up and they bloth blew up across the room

speaking of rooms join my discord for exclusive content that's like but is free but is not necessarily on the discord because someitmes hat mooves fast and it's hard to copy everything to the real account haha ha ok I'll see you guy snext time don't forget to like and subscribe and leave a comment if you want me to look depper into there relasionship

Steven woke up.

Steven was in a dark room, but it wasn't dark any more because he's shiny now and that lit up the room with shiny light from steven.

steven flexed his bulging biceps. He didn't have muscles like this before. Steven was now steven galaxy, and muscle is more dense than fat like how a galaxy is more dense than the universe.

Steven looked into his muscles and saw the shiny cgalaxy light. This made him think about the time in hi schildhood when he was till a chiled and did not know how things would turn out when he wasn o longer a child.

Opal hugged him in the flashback. Stevne started flashing back to a flashback.

The opal said "Steven why are you always so messy hwen you are eating, there is mustard all over your face!"

There was mustard all over steven universe's face because this was a flashback. "Haha it is because I am fat that I am also messy" said Steven.

Steven remembered how the mustard got there. it was because he was eating a sandwich made with mustard and bread. He didn't think there was any meat or anything on there, just mustand and bread.

Steven wiped his mouth but there was still mustard there.

"Haha steven there is still mustard there" said opal.

Steven wiped his mouth but there was still mustard there.

"Steven this is the mustard is still remains" said opal.

Steven wiped his mouth but there was still mustard there.

"Steven why are you not remove mustard" said opal.

Steven wiped his mouth but there was still mustard there.

"what have I tild yyou aabout manners" said opal.

then opal stabbed him to death and steven was screaming and steven remembered this was a dream and woke up.

I need to keep the content of these above ten minmutes so I'm going to include some fan art this time, here's steven galaxy with galaxy biceps look at that

here's steven galaxy but he's in crayon and there's a dog and they're floating in space?

ok great see you guys next time on steven galaxy

Steven woke up and pearl was dead on him.

Steven cried.

How could somehow he loved do this to them?

the explosion must have knocked her onto him somehow in the explosion but and then she is bleeding.

Pearl says "Steven I am sorry because I tried to stab you with a knife"

steven says "Pearl you're like my mom what the poop pearl"

and then pearl said "Steven you must not be galaxy or everyone will attack you and that will be bad because you are too powerful now that you are steven galaxy instead of steven universe you will have to prepare but be careful how you wield your power now that you are steven galaxy and have the powers of a galaxy instead of the powers of a universe and now you have the density of a galaxy which it turns out is pretty close to a person's density just don't think about it" and then pearl said "Just be careful about the " and then pearl died for real this time and steven cried.

this was like really sad like when your parents take you rphone after 11 PM on a weeknight sad becauase my friends are still posting on social media and I can't keep up mom pleas ejust let me use my phone this one night please I'll do the dishes this time I promsi I promise I promise

like and subscribe and comment to comment on my videos for more stefen galaxy

Chapter II: Steven suffering

Steven dropped pearl and stood up because it was time to going

"No more tears it is training time"

so steven got a stairmaster and ran 10 miles up the stairs but got bored because he wasn't tired any more because he was steven galaxy and not steven fat guy any more.

Steven got on the stairmaster and was great at the stairmaster and got off the stairmaster and sold it because he didn't need it.

Steven started running around the house because he needed exercise but never got tired even when jumping over pearls body because it was a hurdle and it would be weird if he kicked her now that she waws dead.

"I will be the stronger and ndefeat everyone" said steven carrying an olympic torch around and singing.

there was rock music playing in the background mecause steven was getting pumped.

"I am getting pumped now!" said steven, getting ready to fight.

Steven went to bed but had trouble sleeping because it wasn't dark because he was still shiny.

Okay guys I'm gonna advertise a little less because it was pretty intense this time but comment and let me know what you think so I can talk to everyone and let me know if you like it or don't and what you think about how I drew steven muscle's galaxy. Wait, steven galaxy's muscle galaxy's hahaha no really please let me know how you think this went see you guys next time for uh, wait, this video is sponsored by harry's razors, I don't shave because I"m 13 but if you need to shave I guess these razors are pretty neat if you buy them they come with cream and stuff for your face if you are a guy and that's what you need to shave but if you're shaving like, kiwi fruit or your skin off you probably don't need the cream so I guess don't use it then ok bye!

Steven stood over a headstone. It was pearl's headstone. He loved eparl even though she tried to stab him with a kinfe then laser.

"I will avenge you Pearl", steven thought.

Steven used his psychic powers to find the one responsible for hear death.

"I WILL AVENGE YOUU!" said Steven, his voice echoing around the graveyard.

Steven disappered into light flash and appeared near lapis lazulei and sapphire and aquamarine.

"You are blue because youa re SAD!" said steven, making a quip.

"What? why do you think we killed pearl?" asked aquamarine.

"I KNOW you killed pearl!" said Steven.

Steven started screaming and then his muscles bulged and he got really dense

"My density powers make me have neutron star limbs which are far more dense than your crystal powers!" said Steven.

Steven's neutron star limbs blew up because those don't work like that and everyone died except steven.

"Justice has been done" said Steven, walking into a doorway made of light.

Thanks for watching, check out my other youtube channel for behind the scenes stuff like drawings and music production

Hey guys this is just a quick retrospective episode because a lot happened and I want to make sure you guys are all up to date so it's cool and stuff

Steven's standing in a doorway looking awesome and galaxied and stuff

Pearl is a dead

Momo and Noruto are mysterious and spooky, like the spooky voice and presumably are still back in steven's house

Aquamarine and lapis lazuli and sapphire and aquamarine are now crushed because they got sucked into steven galaxy's exploding neutron star arm attack and also rpobably dead

ok cool don't forget to like and subscribe thanks guys

Chapter III: Steven's restless walk of turmoil

Steven walked through the tunnel of light. This was the first time he had ever killed someone. It felt good and he didn't like that it felt good because steven was a good person and killing people is always bad.

Steven flashed back to another flashback where Sapphire said "Steven, I sometimes am the name of AMD graphics cards because I am graphically intensive." and then Steven remembered that this is who sponsored the video and that the break in storyline is explained stop pestering me guys

Steven cried a single tear of salty tear water.

"These tears are tearing me apart because now I am a killer"

Pearl's ghost then appeared and said "Steven you have avenged me and now I can go to heaven and hang out with Jesus Christ our lord and savior"

Steven said "Good I miss that guy, I spoke to him every night but he didn't say much back, now that I'm sure he exists I know that we can be best-"

"goodbye steven"

and pearl disappeared, leaving steven to walk in the mistly light by himself.

Steven reappeared by the gravestone of Pearl, but it was dug up.

"Who hs dug up pearls?" said Steven

"I AM GALAXY STEVEN I WILL INVESTIGATE THIS" said steven

"AND I WILL FIND OUT WHO DID THE DIGGING" said steven

"AND THEN I WILL KILL THEM!" said steven

Steven then walked back into the doorway of light that he used earlier but bounced off it this time.

"How could I bounce off? What is responsible?" said steven

"I am" said Pearl behind him, holding a knife.

"Why are we in the kitchen again?" said Steven, holding a sandwich made of peanut butter (crunchy), jelly, ham, swiss cheese, sauerkraut, lettuce, tomato, mustard, a splash of italian dressing, mayonnaise, on two slices of wheat bread and a slice of potato bread, to give it a little sweetness but not too much, just enough to balance out the mustard and italian dressing sting and bring out the flavors of the ham.

OK guys my is ready for your donations whenever. I haven't seen anything yet but you could be the first to unlock special content! You can even recommend a storyline for the next episode! Just five dollars a month gets you so much content! Ok see you guys next time!

Steven and Pearl were dreadlocked in a stair. of death.

One of them would not leave this kitchen, the other would leave probably after a while.

"How are you alive pearl?" asked steven Galaxy, who was no longer steven universe

"I am not Pearl" said Pearl, "I am Pearl Galaxy, who is Pearl without our lord and savior Jesus Christ!"

Pearl tried to stab streven but missed because steven is nimble and quick and dodged from the way.

"Pearl you can be friends with me still! I have avenged you!"

Pearl wastn't listening, she was too busy trying to stab steven.

"No pearl we are friends listen to me"

but Pearl still wasn't listening because she was trying to stab Steven.

"Pearl you just have to repent and I'm sure Jesus Christ Our Lord And Savior will take you back"

just then pearl nicked steven's bicep. She drew blood but it was black and had stars in it and stuff.

"PEARL GET BACK MY BLOOD IS TOO DENSE YOU'LL-"

pearl said "aagh" and got sucked into steven's bicep because of the extra gravity, then the blood got sucked back into the bicep and the knife stab hole got closed up.

"PEARL NOOOO" said steven

ok thanks for watching that's the end of steven galaxy season 1, stay tuned for more episodes and don't forget to like and subscribe and put something in my because otherwise I'll starve, I spent all my money on these cool new shoes and my mom said she'd only buy me mcdonalds but I hate mcdonalds! so don't forget to like and subscribe. OK see you later!


End file.
